Players Questlines
Players Questlines are player specific quests to get something shinny such as optical glass and semaphore towers. Military Synergy Actions: * Retraining * Raise Army Academia Nut mentioned interesting effects that could happen if both are done on the same turn. Paper Paper was unlocked with the discovery of crude ragpaper due to repeating Plant Textiles actions. Alchemists were involved even though no Study Alchemy actions were taken. However, there will continue to be innovations being made with paper, given its thousand years historical record. Actions: * Expand Forests (It is currently a repeated action) * Build Mills * Plant Textiles * Extended Projects - Library * Study Alchemy * Megaproject - Great Library (being worked on) Libraries and the Great Library megaproject incentivize the search for cheaper materials to store information. By growing the textiles(hemp, cotton, flax), it ensures that the Ymaryn will have a diverse source of materials to make paper from. Study Alchemy and Expand Forest will carry out research for unlocking bark pulp papers. Building more mills will aid with the mechanical progress of mass producing paper. It helps that the actions listed all have their own purpose other than for innovating in paper. Semaphore System Actions: * Build Watchtowers * Ceramic Kilns Aside from fortifying territories, the watchtowers will serve as a network across the country for a semaphore system, while doing a bunch of ceramic kilns over centuries will hopefully unlock optical glass, which will leads to the invention of the telescope, which will extend the range of watchtowers both for communication and surveillance. However, telescope aren't completely necessary for operation. Colored lantern may be useful for night-time communication. Gunpowder Actions: * Study Alchemy It is possible to beeline for gunpowder early if one is willing to devote as much actions as possible to studying alchemy, the main stat limiter being wealth. With the current wealth of 25, it is possible to take three actions to study alchemy. Afforestation Actions: * Expand Forest * Black Soil * Build Mills * Efficient Charcoal Kilns * Ironworks More forestry actions would have a positive effect on the Ymaryn economy, resiliency to climate change and defenses, especially against nomads. Unfortunately, to resist the nomads, four to dozen times as much forests are needed in various area of the Ymaryn.[https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/9681473/ AN's commentary on various things as of Swift Riders] accessed on November 24, 2017. So improving efficiency of Expand Forests is required. One way is to build more ironwork, especially the higher levels, which will improve or make more available agricultural tools. The other way to improve action efficiency is to improve the efficiency of black soils, which will lead to the terraform action. This can be improved in three ways. * Raw material input. More charcoal kilns means more biochar. * Movement. Make it more efficient to move bulk materials such as solid or liquid waste. * Crushing and mixing. Build more mills to automate the task of mixing in the ingredient or to grind materials such as pottery shards. Assuming our sustainable forest is 40 and that we want anywhere from four times to twelves times as much forest, therefore 80 to 440 forests. Doubling the growth per turn will at first make great stride in reducing the time needed to achieve our goal but rapidly will have diminishing return. It may become much harder to achieve ever higher numbers for any number of reasons. * 80 / 5 = 20 turns * 80 / 10 = 8 turns * 80 / 20 = 4 turns * 80 / 40 = 2 turns * 80 / 80 = 1 turns * 440 / 5 = 88 turns * 440 / 10 = 44 turns * 440 / 20 = 22 turns * 440 / 40 = 11 turns * 440 / 80 = 5.5 turns * 440 / 160 = 2.75 turns * 440 / 320 = 1.375 turns Charcoal Filtering We'll want a combination of: * Study Alchemy * Efficient Charcoal Kilns * Aqueduct References Category:Browse